Secret Lover's:
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: Dave and Rich are secretly dating and in love! Tired of keeping it secret Rich give's Dave an ulitmatium to either tell the other's or they're over! Dave's not ready to tell anyone and break's up with Rich, the other's notice the change between them and find out about them. Will they be able to help get Dave and Rich back together? SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Lover's:**

**By Taralynn Wakelin**

The rain began to fall again as he made his way inside the huge warehouse where he worked with his three best friend's. He shook his umbrella off as he was greeted by them, he smiled and made his way to his locker. Inside his locker he found a note sitting on the top shelf, he opened it and smiled at the familiar handwriting, he read the three word's: _I Love You! _He knew who it was from and quickly put the note in his pocket when he heard one of his friend's join him at the locker's, they hadn't seen the note.

"You up for some basketball after work today?"

"Sure man, the guy's playing too?" He asked smiling.

"Yep, a little two on two!" His friend said.

"Alright then same team's as last time?"

"Of course, we'll beat you this _time_! We've been practicing!"

They were busy with three customer's that day, he was tired and he had just come out of the 'Sun Room' where he finished cleaning up from their last customer. As he began walking down the hall he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into another room, and before he could figure out what was happening he was put up against the wall. Once there he felt a familiar body press against his and he smiled as the other person spoke in his ear, sending shiver's down his body, like they always did to him.

"You've been a hard guy to get _alone_ today! I was _beginning_ to think you were _avoiding me_!" The person said as they began kissing his neck.

"_Never_!" He answered closing his eye's as he relaxed in to the kiss. Before either of them could say or do anything further they heard their name's being called from the hallway, they pulled away and the door opened.

"_There_ you two are!" Their friend Scott said smiling. "Are you guy's _ready_ to play some ball?" Scott asked patting Dave on the back.

"Oh, _yeah_! Same team's as last time?"

"Yep! You two, against me and El' Smitto!" Scott said referring to their other friend Smitty. "Get ready to get your butt's whopped this time!"

"You hear that Rich?" The shorter man who had only second's before been kissing his neck asked. "I think Scotty here has been practicing his _smack talk_!"

"Well, Dave if you _remember_ correctly Scott's _not_ very good at smack talking. Remember the last time? What was it he called us again?"

"I think it was a couple of _Burro's _wasn't it?" Dave asked as they both laughed. "He was upset that we won _again_ and that was the _best_ he could come up with!"

"Alright you two, if you're _done _making fun of my smack talking skill's I do believe we have a game to play!?" Scott said smiling.

**One Month Later…**

Day's past and Rich found himself thinking a lot about Dave, and their relationship, their _secret relationship_!

**Flashback…**

It all began a year and a half earlier when the two of them had been working late by themselves. They had been sitting together on the couch relaxing after finishing cleaning up the 'Music Room'. Dave yawned, and Rich laughed as he got up to get an apple from the fridge, Dave quickly laid down on the couch on his back and spoke between yawn's.

"What's _funny_ about me being exhausted?" Dave asked his head on his arm's, his eye's closed. "I'm _glad_ me being tired is amusing to you!"

"It's _very_ amusing!" Rich said as he searched the fridge. Not finding any apple's he gave up and returned to the couch and found Dave asleep. He knelt down to wake him, he touched his arm and scared Dave waking him. He sat up quickly and smashed his head off of Rich's head both grabbed their head's Dave asked what he was doing as he rubbed his sore head.

"Rich what the _hell_ are you doing man?"

"Well right _now_ I'm thinking I might have a _concussion_! What I was _originally_ doing was trying to wake you up so we can go home!"

"Well you succeeded, I'm _awake_ and as a bonus I have a bump on my head! Thanks Rich!" Dave said sitting up. "I think I can feel it _growing_!"

"Move your hand and let me see!" Rich said as Dave did as he asked. "It's a _small_ bump, I think you'll be alright!" Rich said smiling as he touched Dave's forehead gently, Dave looked into his eye's and spoke.

"You can let go of my forehead now Rich!" Dave said smiling, but neither moved, they just stared into each other's eye's then Rich spoke quietly.

"Or I _could_ do this?" Rich said as he leaned in and kissed Dave. They both got lost in the kiss until the front door's opening broke them apart, they jumped and ended up banging head's again both grabbed their head's.

"_Damnit_!" They both yelled together.

"Hey guy's what happened?" Smitty asked as he came in with Scott. "We heard you yell, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine! Nothing an ice pack won't fix!" Dave said.

"_Whoa_! Those are some bump's, what happened?" Scott asked.

"Dave fell asleep on the couch and I woke him up, I scared him when I did and he sat up and smashed his head into mine!" Rich said leaving out the kiss. "Next time I think I'll just _leave_ you sleeping!"

"I'm going to go my head feel's like it's going to _explode_!" Dave said standing. "Night guy's, see you tomorrow!"

"You guy's going to be okay to drive?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Just a little headache Scotty, don't worry!" Dave said smiling as he left the warehouse and went home.

**Present Day…**

That bump on the head was the beginning of their relationship, they kept it a secret from Scott and Smitty, it was Dave that wanted it that way not ready to have anyone know. Rich understood, and kept it hidden he didn't want to lose Dave and if he had to keep their relationship secret for now he would. At first it was exciting to him keeping it secret, at work they both were professional nothing had changed that way, when the other's were around they acted like they always had. When no one's around though Rich would find himself being grabbed and pulled into a room where they'd fool around and then go back to acting like friend's. They would leave each other little note's, left always in their locker's where no one else would find them, and no one had a clue. Outside of work though they were like any other couple _as long _as they were at either of their house's, or out at a place they'd _never_ run into the guy's. For awhile that was enough for Rich, but that all changed three month's ago when they were at Dave's house they told each other they loved each other. Since that night Rich felt _cheated_ because they couldn't share their love with anyone like other couple's. Thing's that never used to bother him about their relationship like; when Dave would pull away if the guy's came into the room, or saw Rich, and Dave out together, or not being able show any kind of affection towards each other if the guy's were around began too. So he decided to talk to Dave about it, and hopefully convince him that telling the guy's wouldn't be so bad. He asked Dave to come over and he waited nervously for him to arrive, he didn't know what would happen, but he _had_ to do this he didn't want to hide anymore! He had just finished making coffee when he heard his car pull up, and second's later the door opened and he came in calling out to him, he smiled to himself.

"Rich?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" He called back trying to hide his nervousness.

"Hey!" Dave greeted him before he kissed him. "You left early today?"

"Yeah, I needed to stop at the store to pick up some thing's for dinner." Rich said smiling as he stirred the food on the stove. "You hungry?"

"_Starving_! Smell's good!" Dave said as he looked over Rich's shoulder, Rich got some on the spoon and gave it to him to try. "That is _good_! What is it?" Dave asked as he tried to get another bite, but was stopped by Rich.

"It's spaghetti sauce, I saw the recipe on TV the other night wanted to try it! Here keep yourself busy by taking the garlic bread out of the oven!"

"I'm on it!" Dave said smiling as he did what he was asked.

Two hour's later they had finished eating and were cleaning up when Dave noticed how quiet Rich had gotten he turned to him and spoke concerned.

"You okay? You're really quiet!"

"I…umm…can we sit actually? We need to _talk_!" Rich said quietly.

"Uh oh, this sound's _serious_! Did I do something?" Dave asked as they went into the living room and sat on the couch, Rich sighed as he spoke.

"Dave look you know I love you right? I'm…" Dave cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! That is _never_ a good start to any conversation! So now I know it _is_ serious, am I going to get the _it's not you, it's me _finisher?"

"_What_? Oh, I get it you think I'm _breaking_ up with you?" Rich said.

"You _aren't_?" Dave asked relaxing when he shook his head no. "Okay then what's going on?"

"Dave I'm tired of being a _secret_! _Why_ can't we just tell the guy's? They're our best friend's we've known them for year's! They'll _understand_ and…"

"_No_!" Dave said as he stood and began walking into the kitchen, Rich quickly followed him and stopped him. "What _Rich_?" Dave snapped.

"I was _going_ to ask you the same _question_?" Rich said.

"I'm _not_ having this conversation! You _already_ know how I feel about this and I _won't_ go over this _again_!" Dave keeping his distance. "_Damnit_ Rich why can't you let it _go_?"

"I _don't _want to have to _hide_ anymore Dave! I want to be able to be near you _without _having to be worried that someone will _catch_ us! I love you Dave and I want to tell everyone!" Rich begged.

"This conversation is _over_! We're _not_ telling anyone Rich, you'll just have to accept that or we're _done_!" Dave said walking into the living room.

**TBC...**

**Leave me a review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: I own nothing to do with the Imagination Movers brand, but if I did oh what fun I could have with my favourite Mover Dave! Anyway enjoy my story and if you like what you read drop me a review! Taralynn Wakelin***

**Chapter 2:**

Rich just stood there watching Dave leave the room, he couldn't believe how _badly_ thing's had become in a matter of _minute's_! He knew what he had to do though, but after what just happened he already knew what was going to happen. He took a deep breath and went into the living room to find Dave standing with his back to him as he looked at a picture of them.

"Rich, I'm sorry, but I'm just _not_ ready to tell anyone! _Please_ just drop it, I'm _begging_ you!" Dave asked without looking at him, Rich spoke.

"Dave I don't want to be a _secret_ anymore, I'm sorry! My mind is made up, _either_ we tell the guy's, or…we're _over_!" Rich said his heart aching with the word's. He watched as Dave tensed, before he put the picture back on the table, and without saying a word he grabbed his jacket and walked out. Rich couldn't move he had gotten his answer, and it killed him…they were _over_! He sat down on the couch and starred at the door and felt his heart break, he had lost Dave all because he just had to have thing's _his way_! Why couldn't he have been more patient, why did he have to push him? He locked up, before going to his room where he changed and got into bed just laying there. He felt the tear's fall silently as he replayed the fight over and over in his mind and he knew Dave hated him and he couldn't fix it, they were through!

Meanwhile after leaving Rich's, Dave drove home he couldn't _believe _he had given him an _ultimatum_, tell the other's or they were over! He _wasn't _ready to tell people about them, he didn't know if he would _ever_ be and he thought Rich understood. Obviously how _he_ felt didn't matter, it was all about what _Rich_ wanted, so he made his decision perfectly clear when he walked out! Once home he sat outside in his backyard with a beer, after drinking that one, he went back in and he grabbed another beer and shut the fridge. He turned to leave, but stopped and opened the fridge again and grabbed the last three beer's before he headed back outside. Once sitting again he drank his beer's as he thought of what happened, and began talking out loud to himself angrily about what happened. Once he was finished his beer's he gathered up the bottle's, and went inside to the kitchen. He put the bottle's in the recycling before he went to his room where he changed and got into bed. He wasn't drunk, but he was buzzed enough that he was able to shut his mind off and fall asleep pretty quickly.

**One Week Later…**

The day's after their break up were hard on both of them, but _worse_ for Rich because it was him that caused their break up. At work Dave was distant towards him, but he was professional as always. Rich would watch the way Dave would laugh and talk to Scott, and Smitty and _wished_ he had _never_ said anything to Dave! Dave would ignore him, or avoid him and it killed Rich, he missed him more everyday, but could do nothing to fix it. Scott and Smitty noticed the change between the two of them, but neither knew what happened or why, all they did know was that they didn't like it. They didn't know what to do, all they did know was if they didn't do something soon their friendship would be lost for good! One night a week later Dave was sitting on the couch at work thinking of what happened and he was _torn_ between his anger and his pain over losing Rich. He _hated _what they had become, and was _so tired _physically, and emotionally and wasn't sure how much more he could _take_! He sighed as he rubbed his face, he wanted to apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to do it knowing he wasn't the one who was wrong. Finally he decided to leave, maybe tonight he could get drunk _enough_ to not feel anything, as he went to is locker he heard the guy's come into the room. He felt all the fight leave him when he heard Rich talking to Smitty, and he grabbed his stuff and shut his locker and left without saying anything to the three of them. Rich had seen everything, and his heart broke again knowing it was because of _him_ Dave was hurting. He sat down on the couch sadly and Scott sat beside him as he spoke gently.

"Rich, look Smitty and I have watched Dave and you for the last week and both of us know there's _something_ going on between you two, but we don't know what it is!" Scott said sadly.

"You two used to be so close, and now Dave act's like you're _invisible_! You're no different you walk around here like you're going to have a _breakdown_ any second! We love you both like brother's and seeing you two like this is hurting us too, please Rich tell us what's going on?" Smitty said.

"Guy's I'm sorry you feel this way, we _never_ wanted you too. It's just something really _complicated_ and I don't know if you'd understand!"

"_Help_ us to Rich!? Look, you can tell us _anything_ Rich, we _won't_ judge you or hate you! All we want is to _help_!" Scott said.

"Okay, but you need to let me get _everything_ out first before you say _anything_?" Rich said nervously, he didn't understand why this was so hard to tell them.

"Okay, we promise!" Smitty said as Scott agreed.

"Dave and I are…_or_ should I say _were_ together! I mean we were a _couple_, we've been together for over a year and we fell in _love_! Neither of us _chased_ the other it just _happened_ one night after work here at the warehouse! I'm sorry we never told you guy's, but Dave _wasn't_ ready to tell anyone, and I _was_ okay with it for awhile. A week ago though I decided I _didn't_ want to keep it a secret anymore, and so I told Dave that and he _still_ refused to so I gave him an _ultimatum_! A _stupid_ ultimatum, either we tell you guy's about us, or we were over…and _he left me_! He _hate's_ me and I lost him all because I just had to have thing's go _my_ way! I'm so sorry guy's, I hope you understand and don't hate us?" Rich finished, it felt so good finally telling the guy's about them, even though he didn't know how they'd feel about it, they we were quiet until Scott spoke.

"_Wow_, that's _a lot _to take in!" Scott began looking at Smitty who agreed.

"I should _never_ have told you, maybe…" Smitty cut him off.

"_Whoa_ Rich! You _need_ to let us explain now, Scott and I _don't_ hate you guy's, we _aren't_ angry or upset or think any differently of you _two_. It's _definitely_ a shock, and surprise to find out that our two best friend's have been _dating_ and are _in love_, but we're _happy_ for you and totally _okay _with all of it!" Smitty said as Scott agreed, none of them knew Dave had come back and he had heard their whole conversation and he was so angry.

"I'm _not_ okay with it!" Dave said angrily, they turned to see him, and stood.

"_Dave_!" Rich said upset seeing the anger, and hurt on Dave's face. "_Please_, let me explain?" Rich asked as he tried to move closer to Dave.

"_No_, Rich! I think you've done _enough_ talking! I'm _sorry_ you felt like a _secret _Rich, but I _wasn't_ ready, and I thought _you_ understood!? I guess the _only_ one who _matter's_ is _Rich_! To _think_ I was coming back here to _apologize_, but I guess I _don't_ have to now! Go to _hell_ Rich!" Dave said as he turned to leave, but Scott grabbed his arm stopping him as he spoke, Dave stood starring at Scott waiting for him to say something.

"Dave _please_ wait?" Scott began, but Dave pulled his arm roughly away.

"_Screw_ you Scott! You wanted to know so _badly_, well now you two know _everything_! I'm leaving and you _three_ can go to _hell_!" Dave said so angry as he stormed out leaving the three of them starring after him sadly.

"What do we do _now_?" Smitty asked.

"I don't know? Should we go after him?" Scott asked.

"No!" Rich said sadly. "He's angry, and hurting right now because of _me_, I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire guy's! I'm going home, I'll see you guy's tomorrow!" Rich said smiling sadly as he left the warehouse.

"This is _insane_!" Smitty said once they were alone. "Those are _our_ best friend's and they're hurting we _need _to help them!"

"You're _right_ Smitty! Come on let's go talk to Dave, he _need's_ us now!" Scott said as they quickly left the warehouse and drove to Dave's place. Neither of them knew if Dave would even open the door, let alone talk to them, when they arrived they saw his car and knew he was home. They went to the front door and knocked, after not getting an answer they tried the door, but it was locked so they knocked again, this time he answered.

"What are _you _doing here!? I thought I _told_ you to stay away!"

"Dave _please_ let us in?" Smitty asked.

"_No_!" Dave said as he turned and went to shut the door, but Scott stopped him. "You're going to _lose_ that foot _Scotty_!" Dave said as he tried to shut the door again, this time Smitty helped block the door and spoke.

"Dave, _please_ just let us talk to you? We _aren't_ here for Rich, we're here for _you_! Now _please_ talk to us Dave?" Smitty said.

"_Fine_! You want to talk let's _talk_!" Dave said letting them inside where they went to the living room and sat, Dave sat in a chair while the guy's sat on the couch. "_Talk_! I'm _busy_!"

"Dave please don't be angry, we _only_ pushed because we care about you two. You're like _brother's_ to us and seeing you two fighting made us worried, that's all we _didn't_ mean any harm we swear!"

"Scott, Smitty I'm _not_ mad…well, not _really_!" Dave said sighing. "I'm _sorry_ I acted like I did guy's, but I'm angry with _Rich_ not you two!"

"_Why_ are you angry with Rich?" Scott asked.

"I'm _angry_ because he gave me an _ultimatum_! I _wasn't_ ready to have anyone know about us and he was _forcing_ me to _choose_! He _only_ thought of himself and _refused_ to think of how _I_ felt!" Dave said sighing.

"Dave buddy, please just at least _think_ about talking to him? He _love's_ you, and I think you _need_ to talk to him and hear him out!" Smitty said.

"Okay, I'll _think_ about it! I'm sorry _again_ guy's really!" Dave said standing as he hugged them before walking them to the door and they left. Once gone Dave decided to go for a walk to clear his head so he grabbed his jacket and left locking the door behind him. He hoped the walk would help him figure thing's out and maybe he'd know what to do about the whole Rich situation.

**TBC…**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

After leaving the warehouse Rich went home unable to stop the scene from earlier, with Dave from replaying over and over in his head. The look of hurt and anger on Dave's face was the part he saw every time he closed his eye's. He lay on his couch in the dark trying to figure out what to do about Dave, but he couldn't think of anyway that would make it up to him. So he decided to go for a drive, maybe that would help clear his head, he got into his car after locking up and began to drive with no destination in mind. After driving around for awhile he found himself parked in Dave's driveway, he sat starring at the house gripping the steering wheel with both hand's. He saw Dave's car in the driveway, and a light on in the living room, he _couldn't_ make himself get out of the car, or drive away, so he just sat there starring at the house! A half hour later he decided he needed to talk to Dave whether he answered or not he still needed to tell him how sorry he was and how much he still loved him. So he took a deep breath and got out, he went to the front door and knocked, after a few second's he tried again. When he still didn't get an answer he tried opening the door, but it was locked so he decided to talk to him through the door, so he spoke sadly.

"Dave, I _know_ you're in there and I know you're _hurt_, _angry_, and _hate_ me right now! I came here to tell you that I'm so _sorry_, I _never_ meant to hurt you! I'm _sorry_ I tried to _force_ you to choose it _wasn't_ fair, I should have been more _patient _until you were ready! I just love you _so_ much that I wanted to be able to show it when other's were around, I _only_ thought of myself! _Please_ Dave open the door and talk to me, _or_ yell at me, _anything_?" Rich begged the door, as he did Dave returned from his walk and saw him on his porch talking to the front door, confused he joined him on the porch. Rich stopped talking and looked at the man beside him who didn't say anything as he unlocked his door and opened it Dave turned to him.

"Do you want to come in and talk _or_ would you rather I leave so you can _finish_ your conversation with my _door_?" Dave said smirking.

"In my defence I _didn't_ know you weren't home!" Rich answered smiling.

"_Still_ weird man! Do the guy's _know_ you talk to door's?" Dave said as he led the way to the living room. "Want a coffee?" Dave asked as he took his jacket off and tossed his key's onto the table as he went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that would be _great_ thanks!" Rich said as he got two cup's. Once they had their coffee's they went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So you heard _nothing_ I said?" Rich asked.

"_Nope_!" Dave answered taking a drink of his coffee.

"So…you _never_ heard my apology?"

"_Nope_!"

"I can't _believe_ I did _that_!" Rich said leaning back. "It took me a _half hour _to work the courage up to get _out _of my car to apologize in the _first place_!"

"_Wow_! Am I really that _scary_?" Dave asked putting his coffee on the table.

"No, I'm _just_ that much of a _chicken_!" Rich answered setting his coffee down too. "Dave, I came here to apologize and I'm going too! Dave I didn't want people to find out about us that way, but it _happened _and I'm so sorry! I was okay with hiding and keeping our love secret, but then as time went on I began to see other couple's and want what they had you know, a love they _didn't_ have to _hide_! It felt good to tell the guy's and like I thought they understood, and are supporting us, but I had no right to tell them _without_ you! I had no right either to try and force you to choose, I would have done the same thing you did and leave!" Rich paused as he looked at Dave who just sat there watching Rich squirm. "You're _enjoying_ this aren't you?"

"Yeah, _yeah_ I' am!" Dave answered smiling.

"You _aren't_ going to put me out of my misery yet are _you_?" Rich asked smiling too. "You can jump in _anytime_ you know!?" Rich said nudging Dave lightly.

"_Nah_! I like watching you _squirm_, it's a good look for you!" Dave said as he smiled and crossed his arm's. "You can _continue_!"

"Dave I love you, and I'm so sorry, please give me another chance? I promise…" Dave cut him off.

"Rich, just stop _please_!" Dave said leaning back against the couch and rubbed his hand's over his face he sat back up before talking again. "I'm just as to _blame_! If I wasn't such a _coward_, and didn't worry about being looked _differently_ at by other's, you wouldn't have been placed in this position! I didn't want to tell the other's because I didn't want them to look at me like I was a _stranger_, I didn't know _how_ they would react you know? I guess I let my fear of being judged come _before_ my love for you and your feeling's, and when you forced me to choose I _panicked_ so I left! I _should_ have told you this before, but I _only_ admitted it to myself on my walk, I'm sorry Rich!" Dave said as he looked him in the eye's, before he once again leaned back, he put his head against the couch and covered his face with his hat.

"I guess we _both_ screwed up huh?" Rich asked gently.

"Look's that way!" Dave replied from under his hat.

"Question _is_…what are we going to do about it?" Rich asked as he took the hat off Dave's face, he turned to face Rich, he smiled sadly at him.

"I _don't_ know Rich? I'm _not_ the _easiest_ guy to be with _obviously_." Dave said sighing sadly as he turned away from Rich. Rich smiled as he watched Dave and knew in that moment that he would always love him, he spoke smiling.

"I like a _challenge_!"

"Rich…I'm _only_ going to ask you this _once_ more, and if you _can_ still say _yes_ then I'm all yours _forever_!" Dave said seriously as he sat up.

"And if I _don't_?" Rich asked quietly.

"Then we'll have to move on!" Dave said avoiding Rich's eye's.

"Okay…ask!"

"Rich I love you, but I'm _not_ going to lie and tell you our relationship will be _perfect_! There will be time's when we'll fight, when I _can't_ show affection like you want in front of other's, there might be time's when I _can't_ talk to you about thing's…can you _handle_ that? Can you _handle_ my being _distant_, my _craziness_, _or_ me spending _hour's_ or sometime's _day's _working on my invention's…" Rich cut Dave off by kissing him.

"Dave, _I love you_! I love _every_ little thing about you, and my answer _is_ and _always_ will be _yes_! I _don't_ want or expect you to change Dave, I knew who you were and what you were like when I fell in love with you, you still are one of my best friend's _remember_?" Rich said smiling, before he kissed him.

"I guess it's going to take sometime for _me_ to get _used_ to this whole thing!"

"So we're a _thing_ now?" Rich asked smiling at Dave as he nudged him.

"You _aren't_ going to give me a break are _you_?" Dave asked leaning back on the couch. "I'm _exhausted_! I could sleep for day's!" He said yawning.

"I'm going to go get another coffee, you want one too?" Rich asked kissing him before he stood picking up the cup's, Dave yawned and nodded yes. Rich smiled and went into the kitchen and got their coffee's, he returned to the living room to find Dave still leaning back only he was asleep. He put the coffee's on the table and went and grabbed a blanket from the closet. He returned to see Dave still sleeping, he covered him gently and sat watching him sleep. He smiled to himself even sleeping Dave was _still_ gorgeous, he knew there would be rough time's ahead, but he also knew that they'd make it. He knew that Dave was right there would be time's when he'd pull away from Rich, but he _wasn't _worried, because he knew they could make it through anything _together_! He got up and went to Dave and kissed him gently not wanting to wake him, Dave shifted and smiled slightly in his sleep. Then Rich whispered he loved him, before he cuddled into Dave under the blanket and he felt Dave's arm go around him as he slept and he breathed in Dave's cologne and sighed. This was _exactly_ where he _wanted_ to be and _who_ he wanted to be _with_, he then drifted off to sleep too a smile on his lip's, and _love_ in his heart!

**The End**

**Go on leave me a review...you know you want too :)!**


End file.
